victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Victorious songs
Songs from the TV show ''Victorious: #Make It Shine: The song that Trina Vega was supposed to sing in the "Big Showcase" at Hollywood Arts before her tongue swelled up and she couldn't. As a result, Trina's sister, Tori Vega sang this song while replacing Trina. A very short version of this was sung by the entire cast (except Cat) in Survival of the Hottest. A remix was sung by Tori and André Harris in Helen Back Again. Also, it's the show theme song. #You're The Reason: Tori sang this song as a gift to Trina for her birthweek in the episode The Birthweek Song. #Finally Falling: Tori and Beck sang this as a duet in the play Uptown, Downtown, a play written by Sophia Michelle, in the episode Tori the Zombie. Beck's part was removed in the CD version. #Tell Me that You Love Me: A duet performed by André and Tori in The Great Ping Pong Scam at a restaurant to make up for the money they owed. #Forever Baby (A.K.A: "Move Your Body"): A song performed by Robbie and Rex at Karaoke Dokie in Freak the Freak Out. #Number One: A duet sang by Hayley Ferguson and Tara in Freak the Freak Out and then sung by Sikowitz at the end of the episode. (Originally by Ginger Fox in the ''iCarly episode "iFix a Popstar") #Give It Up: A duet sang by Cat and Jade in Freak the Freak Out. #Freak the Freak Out: Sung by Tori in the episode of the same name. Tori sang this as Louise Nordoff as part of the plot to defeat Jade and Cat's rivals Hayley and Tara at Karaoke Dokie. #Broken Glass: A song sang by Robbie in The Diddly-Bops when the gang was pitching ideas for songs to perform. #Favorite Food: The gang sings this song for a 4-year old boy's birthday party. It turns out a little boy video taped them and put it on Splashface (a parody of YouTube). Performed in The Diddly-Bops. #Song2You: A song André sings in The Diddly-Bops as a reworked version of Favorite Food. #Beggin' on Your Knees: A song by Tori dedicated to Ryder Daniels, a boy who only dated her for a good grade. #Best Friend's Brother: A song sang by Cat, Tori and André in the episode, Prom Wrecker. #All I Want Is Everything: A song by André, Cat, Jade, Tori and Trina (although her mic was switched off) in the episode Locked Up. #I Want You Back: A Jackson Five song covered by the whole cast in the episode, Locked Up. It is the show's first cover song. #365 Days: A song written by André to Jade, expressing his true feelings for her. Tori sang this with him in the episode Jade Gets Crushed. #It's Not Christmas Without You: A song written by André in A Christmas Tori. #Countdown: A song by André and Tori in André's Horrible Girl. #Take A Hint: A song sung by Tori and Jade in Tori and Jade's Playdate. It is their first duet ever. #Shut Up N' Dance: A song sung by the cast in April Fools Blank. #Five Fingaz To the Face: A song sung by the cast in Driving Tori Crazy. #Make It In America: A song sung by Tori in Tori Goes Platinum. #I Think You're Swell: A song written and sung by Robbie to Cat in The Blonde Squad. #LA Boyz: A duet sung by Tori and Cat in Three Girls And A Moose at Karaoke Dokie. #You Don't Know Me: A solo sung by Jade in the episode Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. #Here's 2 Us: A duet sung by Tori and Andre in One Thousand Berry Balls. #Faster Than Boyz: A duet written and sung by Tori and Andre in The Bad Roommate. #Star Spangled Banner: A song by Tori that she sang in a basketball game at Northridge college. #Bad Boys: A song that Tori sang in a talk show. This is the last song in Victorious. 14567272-4B14-4724-AA2A-9651ADF2FCAD.jpeg|Jade and Cat singing in Freak the Freak Out|link=Freak the Freak out The Birthweek song16.png|Tori in The Birthweek Song Category:Songs Category:Browse